legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S8 P3/Transcript
(Drive is seen running out into the middle of a forest as he looks around) Drive: Where are you Ruby!? COME OUT!!! (Drive slices a tree in half out of anger) Drive: We're away from your friends! No one else can get hurt! Isn't that what you wanted?! (Ruby then speeds in) Ruby: Yeah. It was. Drive: Well I'll consider that your last wish. (Drive's hand becomes a blade) Drive: Because I'm about to scoop those eyes right out of your skull. Ruby:..... Drive: Now then, what's say we start....NOW!! (Drive suddenly speeds forward and kicks Ruby into a tree) Ruby: GNN!! Drive: Too fast for you to comprehend huh!? (Drive then quickly tosses Ruby onto the ground) Drive: And I don't even have any limits! Ruby: Crap. (Ruby stands up and swings at Drive who dodges) Drive: *Wags finger* No no no no noooo! Not today girly! Ruby: !! (Drive then uses his speed and delivers a quick barrage of punches to Ruby who flies back) Drive: Oh man! My brother's really feeling happy about this! I can feel it! Ruby: *Gets up* Hnn.... (Ruby then looks at Drive) Ruby: *Thinking* This guy's speed is insane! If he keeps this up, I don't know how much longer I'll last. Drive: You know, I think that's the difference between us Miss Rose. Your Aura is limited while my speed is ever lasting! Ruby:.... Drive: No matter how far you push it, the fact will always remain. Your Semblance is utter trash! It's useless to resist with that weak power! Ruby: You're wrong! Drive: Am I now!? Ruby: I don't need to rely on my power to stop you! Drive: Well then, try and fight me then! (The two then charge each other. The scene then cuts to Nash and Gator charging toward Yang) Yang:... Gator: You know the drill Nash! Nash: Right! Gator: Don't leave a single speck of flesh untouched! I want her intestines as party streamers for our promotion! Yang: *Growls* (Nash then jumps toward Yang as his hand becomes a blade) Nash: *Roar* (Nash appears to have stab Yang, who is then seen to have grabbed the blade with her metal arm) Nash: Huh?! She grabbed my hand! Gator: What?! Nash: Man lady you really are insane! One pull of my blade and that metal hand of yours will be nothing but scrap metal! Yang: You do that and I'll punch you so hard your jaw will end up in another continent! Nash: Hmph! (Nash prepares to pull back) Nash: Here I- (Yang then punches Nash in the jaw, causing his head to turn around ninety degrees) Nash: !!! Gator: Oooh! (Nash stumbles back) Yang: I warned you. (Nash grabs his head and twists it back around into place, the damage regenerating as he does so) Nash: Okay, that kinda hurt. Gator: You okay man? Nash: Yeah I'm fine. Bitch just twisted me out of place was all. Yang: Excuse me? Nash: What? I called you a bitch, is that a bad thing? Yang:..... Nash: I mean am I wrong Gator? Gator: *Shrug* Nash: Hm, I don't think I am. Yang:..... Nash: Anyway, back to killing! Gator: Yeah let's- Nash: HNNG!!! (Nash is seen having been punched in the mouth by Yang) Gator: N-Nash!! Yang: Mind taking that BACK?! Nash: You....asshole!! (Yang then punches Nash away) Nash: GAAH!!! Gator: No! You bastard! Yang: Come at me! Gator: *Roar* (Gator charges toward Yang) Gator: DIE!!! (Gator is then blasted back by Jessica) Jessica: Gotcha! Yang: Jess! Jessica: Don't worry Yang! I got your back! Gator: Gnn... Yang: Alright! Gator: I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!! (Gator charges before the scene cuts to Blake approaching Ian in the house) Blake H: Ian... Ian: Holy crap Blake! You okay?! Blake H: Drive cut me up pretty bad... Ian: Here I'll help you! (Blake takes a seat near a wall as Ian start to get to work) Ian: Is Ruby okay? Blake H: I don't know. Ian: Huh? Blake H: She and Drive ran off into the woods to fight. Ian: She went alone?? Blake H: I couldn't exactly help her. Ian: We need to get someone after her then! Blake H: Heal me and I'll go! Ian: You sure? Blake H: I'm sure, now hurry up! Ian: Right. (Ian finishes up healing Blake) Ian: Alright, you're good to go! Blake H: Thanks! (Blake gets up to go find Ruby) Ian: Wait! Blake H: Hm? Ian: What should we do about the other Captains? Blake H: Restrain them for me! I'll purify them when I get back! Ian: Okay! (Blake nods and runs off. Meanwhile, Ruby is seen struggling against Drive's attack) Drive: Man, you're persistent! (Drive dodges Ruby's attack and punches her in the ribs) Ruby: Gnn! Drive: Let's see how persistent you are when I shatter that Aura. Ruby: !! Drive: Here I go! (Drive speeds off super fast and starts slashing like crazy) Ruby: AH! GAH! BWA!! Drive: And here's the finisher! (Drive goes in for the final blow) Drive: Take! THI- (Drive is then hit by a beam of light, knocking him away) Drive: GRAAH!!! Ruby: Huh? (Ruby looks to find Blake standing by a tree) Blake H: Gotcha. Ruby: *Gasp* Blake! Blake H: You okay Ruby? Ruby: I've been better. Are you all right? Blake H: Yeah. Fully healed thanks to Ian. Ruby: Awesome! (Drive then stands back up) Drive: *Growls* Ruby: So uhh, mind giving me a hand? Blake H: That's what I came for. Ruby: Alright! Drive: You both just signed your death certificates! Blake H: Hmph! Ruby: We'll see about that! Drive: *Growl* (The three prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts